Switching Sides
by animefandude15
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in a fight, but Inuyasha says something that pushes Kagome over the edge and causes her to switch sides. Just read to find out what I mean. Read for pairings, they may change throughout the story. Rated M just in case.


Switching Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Sango and Kagome would be mine.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe him, the nerve of that guy." Kagome said referring to Inuyasha because of their latest fight.

_:Flashback:_

_The gang was walking along the road when out of nowhere the road split 3 ways. Inuyasha and Kagome as usual got in a fight about which direction to go._

"_LEFT, DAMMIT!" Kagome screamed._

"_RIGHT YOU STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed back._

"_LEFT!"_

"_RIGHT!"_

"_LEFT!"_

"RIGHT!"

"_Inuyasha! SIT!" _

_Inuyasha tasted a familiar substance that now became a good friend, dirt._

"_YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed as he crawled up off the ground._

_Inuyasha was so ticked at Kagome that he said something he shouldn't have said._

"_You stupid wench, why do you always have to argue with me and sit me all the damn time? Man, Kikyo would have never been this difficult, why can't you be more like her."_

_And with that Kagome burst into tears._

"_You're so inconsiderate. YOU JERK! I'm going home." Kagome said through sobs._

_Kagome instantly grabbed Kirara and took off back to her time._

_:End Flashback:_

Now Kagome was back in her time and walking to school.

"That jerk, I can't stand him. That's it I'm switching over." Kagome said not realizing that this decision would effect her life quite a bit, and quickly too.

(A/N: HAHA! You all probably don't know what's going on, don't worry you'll find out in a bit.)

"Kagome, Kagome!" Screamed three familiar voices.

Kagome's three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came running up to greet her.

"Hi!" Was all Kagome said to them.

"Kagome we think we know why you have so much trouble with Hojo." Ayumi said. " Kagome are you….. a….. ummm….."

"Kagome are you a lesbian?" Yuka just came out and asked.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised by the unusual question. 'Come on girl say something, anything.'

"Uhhh… kinda'…"

Kagome couldn't believe what she just said. 'Not exactly the answer I was looking for.' Kagome thought.

"Really, I knew it." Yuka said surprised.

Kagome finally was able to explain. "Actually I was just having trouble with guys, so I decided to switch not long ago so that's not really why I had trouble with Hojo."

"Yah, me too. You know what I think I'll try being lesbian too." Eri said with a smirk because she just had an idea. Eri turned to Kagome, looked straight in her eyes, put her hands together and spoke. "Kagome, will you go out with me?" Eri stared at Kagome waiting for an answer.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening and again her mouth spoke for her.

"Uhhh…sure, why not."

'What is wrong with me today?' Kagome yelled at herself.

"Yay, this is gonna' be really fun and can really help our friendship." Eri squealed. Just then Eri ran beside Kagome and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder, and started babbling on about how cool it is to be going out with her best friend.

"What about you two?" Kagome asked turning to Ayumi and Yuka.

"Uhhh… oh, well we decided to see what it was like also. So me and Yuka are going to try going out together." Ayumi said to Kagome with Yuka behind her nodding in agreement.

"Ok."

Kagome started walking back to school again. After about five minutes Kagome looked over to Eri.

"Ummm… Eri, can you get off me now?" Kagome asked.

"Why Kagome? Aren't we going out now? Eri asked confused.

"Yeah, but I want to keep it a secret so no one thinks were weird, ok. Plus, I don't know how to tell Hojo right now. Ohh, and one more thing, if Inuyasha comes don't tell him either, that I've you know, switched sides."

"Ok." Was all they said as they started walking to school again like normal so no one would know what's going on.

They all reached school finally and they went through their normal school routine, well almost their normal routine. During gym class Kagome caught Eri staring at her and checking her out in front of EVERYONE. Kagome had to quickly pull her aside and tell her to cut it out before everyone noticed and got suspicious.

Eri just stared at her and pouted. "Man, you're not making this any fun."

Kagome just forgot about what Eri just said and went on to gym class. 'Fun, hah. This can be fun but not if anyone notices. If she causes people to notice and realize what's going on then I'm not going to go out with her and I'll have no choice but to switch back so I don't become the school weirdo.

Later on Kagome caught Eri staring at her again in chemistry class and she had to tell her to quit again. Only this time Kagome threatened to dump her if she did it again at school, Kagome didn't mind if she did it anywhere else except at school. Eri finally quit but only because of Kagome's threat, after that school went smoothly.

"Fun day at school right?" Eri asked.

"I have to admit it was a little fun having you check me out in front of every one and not getting caught. It was also kinda' funny having to threaten to dump you in chemistry because I caught you checking me out again." Kagome said smiling at her friends.

Kagome and her friends started walking home.

"Oh… Eri, I forgot to tell you… I'm sorry about earlier…"

"About what Kagome?" Eri asked.

"I was a little stressed cuz' of school, you can check me out whenever you want to, just don't let anyone see you doing it at school."

"Really Kagome?" Eri asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's when its fun really, because anyone can catch us at a moments notice, and figure out everything. So hiding it is more fun." Kagome explained.

After hearing this Eri was so excited she jumped up in the air and then ran and happily hugged Kagome. This made Ayumi and Yuka laugh, but it also made them want to join in on their own hug so they did.

"Whoa, as much as I like hugs and all we started going out this morning, we might be moving a little fast here."

Eri instantly stopped hugging Kagome and they both turned to see Ayumi and Yuka stop hugging as well.

"Besides were only a block from the school, someone could see us." Kagome added.

Eri instantly looked to Kagome and stuck out her lower lip and started pouting. Eri knew Kagome couldn't resist her pouting.

"Alright you can hug me again at my house." This made Kagome and Eri start to giggle.

So Kagome and her friends started walking home again. As they were walking Eri started talking again.

"You know Kagome, I never realized how much of a hot body you have." Eri said smugly.

Hearing this made Kagome blush a bright red that Eri noticed quite quickly which made her giggle a little more.

After walking for another fifteen minutes they arrived at Kagome's house. This made Eri happy because she was anxious to get to Kagome's so she could hug her again before she went to her house.

Kagome knew Eri was going to hug her again, and she knew how excited she was about their new relationship, and she did have two more days before Inuyasha would come to get her.

"Yuka, Ayumi, Eri why don't you stay the night tonight. I mean we have no homework so it won't hurt anything.

Kagome's friends instantly started squealing and they thanked her and raced to her house. When they got there they all said hello to Kagome's mother and ran to Kagome's room.

"MOM! My friends are staying the night ok." Kagome yelled to her mom.

"Ok dear, just don't get too rowdy." Kagome's mom said as she poked her head out the kitchen.

"Ok mom." Was all Kagome said. Then she walked up the stairs to her room, unknowing of the events to come.

(Well that's chapter 1, don't worry they'll get a little longer later I just needed to get it posted. Like on my other fic ill be posting responses to reviews at the end of the chapter so if you review next chapter you can read what I wrote back. TTYL!)


End file.
